Will Captured
by kirby015980
Summary: I am new at this so no flames please. I hope you like this story I made it up in my spare time so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H and if I did there would be no show because I can not think and write as fast as most of those people.

This is my first time to write something on here so please go easy on me.

Will? Abducted or Saved?

"Will, wake up" yelled Will's mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"Gag, another day of school just what I need, another failing grade!" whispered Will to herself. Will practically sprints into the bathroom, splashing water here and there trying to fix the cowlick of the century. (As she is straightening and combing out the knots and mess of hair the phone starts ringing will runs to answer the ringing phone, her mother makes it there before her)

"Hello, Vandom residence." recited Will's mother for the hundredth time

"Hello Mrs. V. this is Cornelia I need to talk to Will ASAP." Exclaimed Cornelia

"Will darling, Cornelia is on the phone, do you want to talk to her." Mrs. Vandom is grasping the phone and a mixing bowl full of pancake mix.

"Of course I want to talk to her mom!" Will practically flies to grasp phone out of her mother's hand before she can say another word. " Hey Corny, what's going on"

"Oh nothing it's not like anything would be going on except for the fact that Orlando Bloom is going to be at the movie theatre in like thirty minutes for the releasing of Elizabethtown." she practically squeals into the phone.

"Oh my gosh I will be there in ten minutes." Will hangs up the phone and sprints up the stairs gets in the shower and practically flings shampoo, bath soap , and water on herself trying to hurry.

"Bye mom I have to go now." Will yelled running as fast as she could to the door.

"Will where are you going?" her mother calmly said while Will slammed the door behind her in between her mother's words. "One of these days she is going to wish she would have told me where she was going."

As Will was running down the block she kept stopping, for some odd reason there were little shadows running behind, beside, and in front of her… and in one waving motion they all disappeared. She started running faster until she got to a road crossing way and noticed gargantuan birds flying overhead. Yet none of the other people seemed to notice them. The birds only made Will more frightened and yet again the birds seemed to disappear in thin air.

Minutes later…

Will finally reached the theatre where there was already thousand of screaming fans waiting for Orlando's arrival. "Hey Irma, Hey Cornelia, Hey Taranee, and um… where is Hay Lin."

Irma nearly busted in gasping anger. "Her grandmother wouldn't let her come because she thought that she shouldn't be coming to the movies to pick up famous actors."

"Well it's not like she would be able to I mean he is obviously attracted to me." proclaimed Cornelia while fixing her make up.

"Excuse Me he's mine!" came from nearly every girl's mouth from Cornelia to the end of the line.

"Yall are just jealous because he chose me over all of you little girls." Said Cornelia with a kind of Humph in her voice. Right when Cornelia finished there was a scream and a flash of lightning and a girl was floating up in mid air while another little girl was being thrown around with fear in every scream that came leaping from her mouth.

With those two little happening the girls were around behind the movies in drop dead three seconds changing into the Guardians.

With a flash of light they were around front watching for attackers but only to find nothing just casual everyday girls throwing themselves at Orlando Bloom. No one even acted like anything had happened the Guardians couldn't even find the two girls that were being lifted and thrown in mid air.

They searched through neighborhoods, alleys, and downtown area looking for any sign of danger when all of a sudden Will started feeling dizzy and fainted.

When Will finally woke up she was in a hospital with tubes running from everywhere on her body… she was guessing they were used for running tests.

But when a "doctor" came in it was no doctor or anything from this Earth… or was it?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or plan to own W.I.T.C.H.

"Who are you?" Will screamed while she was struggling to get out of the braces they had put around her stomach, wrists, and feet. "Get away from me!"

"Hello to you to Mrs. Vandom." Said Phobos stepping out of the shadows in the corner. "This fine doctor has been helping us find a way to gather all the energy from all of you girls without having to capture all of you." Evil laughter! (he's creepy)

"Phobos do you really think that this idiotic pathetic crud of a doctor can do anything to take mine or the other girl's powers away?" said Will ferociously! "It's not like he can he doesn't even know what real magic is!" she said with a kind of hopefulness in her voice.

"Silly child we have found out how to do many of things to prevent you or and ascendant from ever be guardians again!" said Phobos with a little snicker in the tone.

Will's Mind

I am such an idiot of letting myself get dragged into this research center. I knew I should have just stayed human and never have been dragged into this weirdo WITCH thing. This has been a total nightmare from the beginning.

This is not somewhere I would like to be at all, I mean the color in this room is just hideous and Phobos is so weird he just keeps making evil snickers and I think he wants to date Cornelia. Well I am so getting out of here.

Phobos's Mind

That peon she must be thinking she is going to get out of this situation… too bad she is not. Maybe whenever I get out of here and Cornelia is human I can date and maybe marry her.

SHE'S PRETTY.

Back in the research room

"Sorry Phobos but you are going to have to find a new dummy to test on." Right then Will grabs a scalpel on the side of the research table and throws it at Phobos… it barely misses him ( thank gosh that would have been a controversy ).

Phobos ducks, and then trips over his robe letting Will fly out.

Outside the research facility

"No one even seemed to care that I was leaving now that was a close one." Will whispers to her self thinking she is by herself only to find that she has been being tracked by none other than the little shadows…

"We need your help with an issue." Says the nearest shadow

"Me?" Will says with a kind of wondering in her voice.

"Who else are we talking to!" said the shadow with a hint of anger in his voice.

Will's Mind

Who are these little shadow people, and what do they want I mean I can't help them I can't even help myself. From what I am seeing I am in some weird world. This couldn't be normal, or could it be normal to these people. Is this where they live?

Back in reality? Well some reality

Well while Will was asking herself these questions the little shadow people had led her into a dark forest type area, with every now and again there was a rustle in the bushes in which the shadow people were finally beginning to see that they were being followed by no other than the Birds that Will had encountered before.

"Um…little peoples can't y'all clearly see that we are being followed by those weird birds!" she practically screamed

"Shush those are our pets good gosh you nearly gave the women folk a heart attack with your rampant screaming!" said one of the larger shadows.

"Sorrrry, gosh y'all are little snotty creatures aren't y'all?" Will said furiously

"Shut up we are nearly there." Said the same shadow person

Well Will was not expecting what was going to be at the spot they were going, or was she expecting to see the people that were there.

When they arrived there was a clap of lightning and there tied to a tree was no other than…..OOOH cliffhanger not a very good one but still one.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own W.I.T.C.H Believe me I am way to dumb to own it

Third Chapter

"Run Will this isn't somewhere you want to be!" said Caleb (he was tied to the tree)

"Why." Said Will smoothly

"Because those demon shadow weirdoes are EVIL!" yelled Caleb but before Will could run the little shadow person closest to her had grabbed her and tied her up and roped her around a tree's trunk and gagged her mouth.

(Sinister hiss) "Ha now that we have two of the WITCH protectors what should we do?" said one of the smaller shadows that seemed to be called Hem.

"You!" said the largest of the shadows (they called him Master) pointing at one of the shadows. "Go to Earth and pretend to be this girl." Roared the master while pointing at Will.

"Yes Master." Said the peon while bowing on his knee.

On Earth

"Oh my gosh where is Will." Said Hay Lin after hearing about the mysterious disappearance of her.

"We have no clue one minute she was there the next she was gone." Said Irma

"Yep we lost her." Said Taranee

"But at least my beautiful looks are still here!" said a very dramatic Cornelia

"Corny SHUT UP!" screamed Hay Lin, even through the pouring sweat and worried look Hay Lin is very intimidating.

"My good looks will last forever!" whined Cornelia back at Hay Lin

"WHATEVER we are more worried about Will so back to that issue!" Yelled Irma trying to break Corny and Hay Lin apart before they ripped at each others necks.

"Um… guys what is that?" said Taranee while looking up at a portal coming from a cloud.

"WILL!" scream the girls all at the same time when they saw her fly out of the portal.

"Hey guys sorry darn Heart keeps sending me all through space." Said the imposter posing as Will. "Darn thing sent me to a field full of vicious purple dachshunds (you would be surprised how evil those darn wiener dogs are)

"Oh? It has never acted up before?" said Irma kind of snootily

--Imposter's Mind--

Darn they have found me out now I am going to have to go back to that decrepit wasteland they call a home. I don't even have a working toilet in mine and the gurgling from it oooooh make anyone want to throw up there lunch and dinner. Well maybe I can get out of this? Yes I think I can.

--Back in reality—

"Well I think it is because I hit it on a rock earlier today." Said the fake Will hoping they would fall for it.

"Oh that could have been it then." Said Hay Lin with a laugh in her voice

"Yep darn those rocks." Said the fake Will making all of the girls besides Cornelia laugh

"You have different hair what did you do?" said Cornelia with a hint of disbelief in her voice

"I don't have different hair." Said Will nearly getting snippy with Corny

"YOU NEVER WEAR IT IN A PONYTAIL!" yelled Cornelia

--Will's Mind—

Darn I thought the pony tail was a common thing with girl's I must have been wrong oops well I would rather get ripped up by these girl's then have to go back to my death at home. Or maybe… I can help them out and they can spare my life? That might just work but what if they think I am lying to them just to get them to let me go. I really need to figure this stuff out in advance.

--Back in Reality—

"FINE I give up I was sent here by my so called Master to come here and take the place of Will to try and take the powers of you mongrels and be blessed by my master but I see that that is not working out so I am giving up." Whined the little guy while he fell to his knees in front of the girls

"Why should we trust a piece of trash like you." Said Cornelia while she was snickering away the whole time feeling so happy for herself that she had figured the little phony out

"Because you will never find her if you don't trust me." Said the piece of trash coming from Cornelia

"Fine we will go with you but you better not be lying." Said Irma

Well from the way they were going they thought it was going to be a walk in the park to defeat the ones holding Will hostage but when they reached the outskirts of the village…

They were not expecting in the middle of town all around the tree was…

( he he another cliffhanger don't yall love it)


End file.
